


Silverflinthamilton Tumblr Prompts Round 2

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern OT3 [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Porn, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream





	Silverflinthamilton Tumblr Prompts Round 2

_**Anonymous asked: 174: “ Take off your clothes. ” - Yes pleas porn, Thomas/John with James watching, possibly tied up somewhere off to the side so he can't touch. Can Thomas be the one to say the line? Please and thank you! - BtBS/VarjoRuusu (P.S. I hate that I can't send an ask from a sideblog. x.x)** _

 

John stands in the center of the room, James across from him seated in an arm less high back chair, his hands curled tightly over the edge of the seat, his knuckles white as he looks between Thomas and John.

Thomas circles John where he stands, his fingers trailing slowly over John’s body. First across the tops of shoulders, and then down the center of his back. John arches into the touch like a cat, his head falling forward on a soft, _oh_ as his spine curves _._ Thomas rubs one palm over the rounded curve of John’s ass.

“So ripe. I never thought I’d ever find someone to give James a run for his money, but your ass,” Thomas pauses, both hands now stroking John’s ass, he squeezes gently. John moans and pushes back into the touch, “is fucking phenomenal.” The words are whispered into John’s ear as Thomas leans into him. Thomas’s tongue traces the shell, making John shiver. 

He moves around to the front of John, his hand now cupping John’s half hard cock, a soft squeeze and then sliding his palm up and just off center, his flicks his thumb over John’s nipple. John shudders, his breath stopping for several seconds before exhaling harshly.

Thomas steps back, makes his way across the room, “Take off you clothes.” 

Thomas takes the other chair set up in the room directly across from James putting his his back to John. Thomas turns his head and looks over his shoulder at John, “Come here.”

Once John is standing next to them, Thomas turns him to face the other direction, “Now bend over and show James what’s we’ve been up to this afternoon.”

John bends over and pulls his cheeks apart, nestled snugly in his ass is a neon pink plug. James sucks in a breath, “Jesus.”

Thomas pulls out a remote and flicks a switch. John moans, his back arching as Thomas says, “Go sit on his lap facing me,” He looks at James, “Remember, no touching.”

John steps into the space between them and situates himself on James’s lap. His legs splayed on either side of James’s, his feet barely able to touch the ground.

“Sit all the way back.”

John scoots back, his ass rests over James’s hard cock, the rigidity of it forcing the vibrating plug deeper. Thomas turns the dial one tick and John squirms, his hips pressing down. James hisses out a breath, his fingers tightening on the seat of the chair.

“Make yourself come. No hands, just the plug.” Thomas directs.

John whines but begins to shift back and forth on James’s lap. John lets his head drop back onto James’s shoulder as he rolls his hips down and forward over and over working the plug against his prostate.

Thomas can see James’s jaw clenching, he knows how hard it is for James to sit there, completely still, not touching John, not tasting him. He’s breathing heavily through his nose as his eyes slip closed, his head starts to turn toward John and then he snaps it back forward. Thomas turns the dial up once again and John cries out, presses down against James harder, sits up straight to use his arms to lift himself so he can bounce on the plug.

James starts to pant, his eyes heavy, his tongue sliding along his lower lip constantly as he watches John’s body work on top of him. He lets go of the sides of the chair and moves his arms behind him, curls his fingers through the slats at the back. Thomas smirks at him.

Thomas knows exactly what’s it doing to James to see John when he’s like this. He’s so gorgeous, desperate and needy. Whimpering little moans that he doesn’t try to control. Gasping, breathy little sighs. He’s so incredibly sensual. Thomas has never seen a single person in all his life that was made for sex the way John is. Thomas turns the dial again.

“Fuck.”

This time it’s James. He can feel the vibrations himself now as John rides him. John’s eyes are closed, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he rocks down against James with an ever increasing pace. Thomas sees James’s hips twitch. James wraps his feet around the legs of the chair in an attempt to keep himself still. Thomas sees him gritting his teeth against the hot feel of John’s body. Thomas moves the dial to the last setting.

John goes wild on top of James with a loud cry, bouncing and grinding, one hand tugging his nipples, his head tilted back as he begs, “Please, please.”

Thomas leans forward, flicks his tongue along John’s lower lip, “Please what, baby.”

“Touch me, god, please, touch me.”

“What do you think, James?”

“No, he can do it. I know you can do it, John, you’re always such a good boy, you can do this can’t you?” James’s is nearly breathless.

John just nods and works himself down harder, his hips rocking back and forth fast. He leans further forward, puts his hands on Thomas’s knees and bounces up and down quickly. James grinds his teeth, his eyes rolling up in his head as John works himself on James’s trapped cock.

“You’re so goddamn pretty, John. So sexy. Such a beautiful boy.” Thomas reaches out and pinches John’s nipple as he licks into John’s mouth. John’s moans are muffled but they feel him start to shake. His arms tremble, his fingers digging into Thomas’s thighs, “That’s it sweetheart, come on, let me see it.”

John tosses his head back, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open as he pants harshly. Thomas has his eyes trained on John’s cock, James sits up, looking over John’s shoulder as John undulates. His cock twitches several times and then John is crying out, his cock pulsing long streaks of white up his stomach. He collapses back against James, his chest heaving, sated as he smiles with half lidded eyes.

“Now you can touch him.” Thomas says as he flicks the remote off.

James’s hands immediately come forward, one hand sliding up the mess on John’s stomach. He collects drops of come on his fingertips and first feeds some of it to Thomas and then has his own taste.

John falls forward, his hands scrabbling at Thomas’s pants as James’s hands work his own open. Once James has freed his cock, Thomas sees him pull the plug free and toss it across the room before testing the give of John’s ass. John takes Thomas in his mouth just as James starts to push inside of John’s body. John moans around Thomas’s cock, the vibration of it sending a shudder down his spine. He combs his fingers through John’s hair, gathers it in his fist and holds John's head steady as he thrusts up.

James stands and kicks the chair out from behind him as he fucks into John fast, shoving John forward into Thomas’s groin. His teeth scrape lightly over the base of Thomas’s cock and Thomas’s head drops back, “So good. You’re making us feel so good.” Thomas gasps out.

It doesn’t take James long, half a dozen thrusts, his head craned around, eyes zeroed in on where John is sucking Thomas off and then he’s rolling up on his toes, fingers tight on John’s hips as he empties himself inside John’s body, gasping John’s name as he does so.

Once James pulls out, John drops to his knees, pushes further between Thomas’s legs and sucks him down all the way. Thomas hits the back of his throat and John’s lack of a gag reflex has him sliding all the way in and cutting off John’s air. His hips jerk up hard, fucking in quickly. There is moisture leaking from John’s eyes, and spit slipping out one corner of his mouth. Thomas pulls back and John gasps for air briefly before Thomas shoves back in. Thomas stands quickly, bends his knees slightly and fucks John’s throat. The head of his cock is being squeezed like a vice and Thomas has never felt anything so fucking good. Three more thrusts and he’s pulling out and coming on John’s face. It lands on his cheeks, his lips, his eyelashes as Thomas’s body shivers, his breath stolen by the absolute beauty in front of him.

He stumbles backward to sit down hard in the chair, breathing fast and choppy as he tries to recover. James slides in next to John and wipes John down before pressing his lips to John’s cheek. James tosses the rag to Thomas and then the three of them climb into bed, John cradled between them.


End file.
